


Bludgeoned

by jenna_thorn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a locker room kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bludgeoned

They landed, still laughing and thumping one another with their bludgers, apparently knocking mud off one another, but actually seeking out ticklish spots and likely bruise points. Fred jumped as George tagged him a little roughly across the ribs and slapped the door open, catching a glimpse of Katie's fleeing ponytail and Oliver standing forbiddingly in the entry.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You know full well I said wait. Shut up, the pair of you."

George raised one finger, Fred said "Ahum," Oliver glared. And glared a little more.

"You deliberately broke the Flowden sweep pattern."

"We saw an opportunity …"

"…for a strategic advantage,"

"…and we took it."

"You broke pattern and left Angelina alone to take a cheap shot at Marcus. And you know it."

"Well, he might, but I don't…" Fred started.

"Shut up!" Oliver's voice cracked. Both twins looked up in some alarm. Oliver stepped forward, one stride putting him within chest-poking distance of both his teammates. "You ignored our plans, you ignored everything we did in practice, you _abandoned_ a Chaser …"

George raised his hands and softened his voice. "Oliver, you know we wouldn't hurt …"

"…anyone on the team …"

" … but our strength is that …"

"…we work together better than anyone else …"

" So that gives us the flexibility …"

"…that your diagrams and your flight patterns don't."

Oliver refused to swivel back and forth as they spoke, instead glaring between them, a bit over their shoulders, mostly in the vicinity of the door, so he missed the look Fred gave George and the returning smile. Fred's hands on his shoulders caught him quite by surprise, but not nearly as much as George's chapped lips pressed gently against Oliver's own and the start of a protest was taken as escalation and George opened his own lips hastily and swept Oliver's teeth with his tongue. Oliver's protest died and when George moved, he stood mute and slightly dazed before realizing that George's arms were around him, but it was Fred who pressed his lips to his.

"You see, O Fearsome Leader, we have the advantage of pressing a surprise," George said as Fred stepped back and rubbed the corner of his mouth with a grimy thumbnail. Oliver couldn't answer as the door swung open and their newest Seeker, their prodigy, the firstie, stood in all his tousled hair awkwardness before them. The twins slapped Oliver on the butt, one or the other adding a squeeze, and headed off chortling to the showers.

"That's why we have practice!" Oliver roared after them.


End file.
